mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Pray on the Way Up
Pray on the Way Up is a story chapter in Mafia III. Overview Reacting to your assault on the Hollow, Doucet's pulled his men back to Baron Saturday's Fun Park to regroup. Narrative Kill Ritchie Doucet Lincoln walks into the Pierced Heart to find Cassandra sharpening a knife as Jesse, a member of the Dixie Mafia, sits tied to a chair. Lincoln questions him for the whereabouts of Ritchie Doucet and Jesse says he's hiding out at Baron Saturday's Fun Park with a group of his men because Giorgi Marcano is on the warpath and wants Ritchie dead. After Jesse spills all he knows, Lincoln takes Cassandra's knife and cuts him loose, allowing him to leave. When Cassandra protests, Lincoln says he's no threat to anyone and to let him run on home to his mama. Next Lincoln heads to Baron Saturday's and works through the men until he corners Ritchie in the park office. Dragging him back into the park, Lincoln tells Ritchie he's there not for his heroin but to make him pay for what he did to Sammy and Ellis Robinson. Ritchie tries to talk his way out of it by saying it was all Giorgi's idea, but Lincoln doesn't care. As Lincoln ties Ritchie's neck to the Ferris wheel, he begs for his life, saying the decent thing to do would be to let a man get in a prayer before you kill him. Lincoln replies that he can pray on the way up, then starts the ride. That Goes Both Ways *Note: This mission may also appear as part of The Way of Flesh. With the Dixie Mafia out of the way, Lincoln and Cassandra need to talk about what's next for the Hollow. Lincoln returns to Cassandra and lets her know Doucet is dead. She questions Lincoln's choice of stringing him up on the Ferris wheel, and he says that after killing Sammy and Ellis, he got what he deserved. Cassandra then quotes Psalms 58:10, saying "The righteous will rejoice when he sees the vengeance; he will bathe his feet in the blood of the wicked." She then tells Lincoln that goes both ways. Cassandra explains that her men are struggling with the notion that they now have to answer to the same man who killed Baka and wiped out half their numbers. Casandra says that gestures carry weight, and if Lincoln were to help her man Emmanuel, that's a gesture that would go a long way to calm their nerves. She explains that he oversees her reefer operation at the boathouse. If Lincoln helps him, she'll see to it that he gets a portion of the profits. Lincoln makes his intentions clear, telling her that he expects a portion of everything, not just the weed, as it will cost a lot of money to take down Marcano. Cassandra assures him he'll get his cut and the two part ways. Friends Like These *Note: This mission may also appear as part of The Way of Flesh. Lincoln heads back over to Donovan's motel room to see the other potential allies he managed to dig up. He's shown the dossiers on two of the city's finest scumbags, Thomas Burke and Vito Scaletta. Once Donovan briefs him, Lincoln heads out to see them both. Walkthrough Kill Ritchie Doucet Talk to Cassandra. *Go to the Pierced Heart and speak with Cassandra. She and Lincoln will question Jesse about the whereabouts of Ritchie Doucet. Go to Baron Saturday's. *After the cutscene ends, head to Baron Saturday's Fun Park and make your way through the water to the ladder to the left of the main entrance. Find Ritchie. *Work your way through the men at the fun park, passing through the Bone Rattler along the way. Chase down Ritchie. *Enter the Bayou Beast ride and make your way through the men in it. Confront Ritchie Doucet. *Find your way out of the Bayou Beast to the park office and kick in the doors. Grab Ritchie Doucet. *Shoot Ritchie to subdue him and kill the man with him, then head over to Ritchie and press the interact button. That Goes Both Ways Talk to Cassandra. *Once you've killed Ritchie Doucet, go to the Pierced Heart and talk to Cassandra about running the Hollow. **This objective may also show up under The Way of Flesh. Friends Like These Talk to Donovan. *Once you've secured Delray Hollow, head over and talk to Donovan about the next two candidates for recruitment. **This objective may also show up under The Way of Flesh. Result Completing this chapter opens up Cassandra's optional side chapter Are We Cool as well as the story chapters The Blade Stained Red and Work the Man Who Bleeds. Category:Mafia III Category:Missions in Mafia III Category:Gameplay